Vestida de novia
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Pansy quiere sorprender a su ahora esposo de una manera inesperada. [Fictober, Dia 3]


Summary: Pansy quiere sorprender a su ahora esposo de una manera inesperada. [Fictober, Dia 3]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 3, temática "Matrimonio"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Vestida de novia**

 _"Debo gustarte por como soy, si te quiero._

 _No podemos hacer alguna promesa ahora ¿Podemos cariño?" - Delicate_

1.

Se quitó la túnica con rapidez para luego acomodarse su ligeramente corta cabellera azabache quedándose solo con ropa interior mirando a Hermione esperando que la ayudara a subirse el cierre del vestido que utilizaría para la recepción de la boda.

La ceremonia había sido todo un éxito, no había entrado ningun reportero a interrumpir la ceremonia y su madre ni siquiera se había presentado así que todo había salido bellísimo; a petición de los novios la boda había sido bastante personal por lo que solo habían ido amigos de Hogwarts, conocidos de la pareja y sobre todo la familia Weasley, después de todo la boda se había realizado allí.

Al principio Harry se había negado, pensando en la incomodidad que habría en el ambiente ante el antiguo noviazgo de Ginny y "el elegido", pero Pansy se reusó a creer que habría incomodidad o malentendidos, por dos razones.

La primera era que Harry y Ginny habían tenido algo parecido a "Romance de verano" que no llevó a ningun lado y la segunda razón era que Ginevra estaba saliendo con Blaise Zabini.

― ¿En serio Harry no sabe que usarás un vestido? ― Preguntó Hermione ayudando a su "Cuñada" a acomodarse el vestido blanco con encaje.

― Es una sorpresa ― Con magia colocó una pequeña flor sobre su cabeza, junto con una rosa blanca, despejando su rostro de algunos mechones de cabello desordenados ― Aunque no quiera admitirlo sé que le habría gustado un toque muggle en la boda.

Ya lista bajó las escaleras, el vestido blanco con tonalidades beige resaltaría entre un montón de tunicas de gala de las personas invitadas, la castaña guió a la chica hacia la recepción de bodas.

La cortina se abrió y Pansy casi pudo sentir como todos se quedaban sin respiración al verla con un vestido de novia Muggle pero la única mirada que le interesaba era la de Harry Potter, que estaba en medio de la pista de baile conversando con Draco Malfoy.

El chico de cabello azabache miró hacia donde estaba su esposa y no pudo evitar sonreír conteniendo el aliento, y querer ir corriendo a abrazarla, Draco le golpeó la espalda con fuerza invitándolo a ir por ella.

Pansy y Harry caminaron hasta encontrarse, solo mirándose el uno al otro con sonrisas amplias y tímidas, el destino los había unido… bueno Hermione y Draco los habían unido, pero ellos habían hecho el resto, habían trabajado en su relación hasta llegar en donde estaban hoy, enamorados, casados y a punto de bailar como marido y mujer por primera vez.

El azabache le tomó la mano para poder colocarse en el centro de la pista de baile.

― Luces Preciosa ― Le murmuró Harry sin dejar de observarla ― Nunca pensé que usarías…

― ¿Un vestido Muggle? Esa era la idea― interrumpió ella con una sonrisa ladina ― Lo vi cuando estaba de compras con Narcissa y Hermione. Entré, me lo probé, y me lo llevé.

El soltó una corta risa al momento en que escuchó la respuesta de su esposa. Se balanceaban al sonido de una suave melodía.

― Realmente eres una caja de sorpresas.

― Técnicamente soy la caja de pandora ― A Harry le encantaba su humor ácido, más de una vez se lo había dicho ― Una acción de apariencia pequeña, puede tener consecuencias terribles. Soy un mal andante querido Potter. Todo un reto.

Pansy se mordió el labio inferior, al momento en que su esposo la hacia girar. Estaba tratando de no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, pero sabía que seria difícil, ella se había casado con Harry Potter y a la vista de gran parte de la comunidad mágica ella no merecía al chico, no merecía cosas buenas, no merecía ser feliz.

― Oh, Señora Potter ― Era primera vez que la llamaba así ― Pensé que usted sabia lo mucho que me gustan los desafíos. Además "Señorita caja de pandora", tenemos esperanza, superaremos todo lo que se nos avecine.

La besó escuchando los aplausos de todos los invitados.

Si, ella se sentía tan poca cosa a su lado, pero para Harry, _su Harry,_ ella era la cosa más grandiosa del universo.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora.**

 **¡Dia 3! ¡Al fin! Al principio esta iba a ser un GinnyxHarry pero me arrepentí y terminé poniendo a Pansy porque es mi placer culpable y ¡Sorpresa! No la asesiné – inserte corazones aquí-**

 **Un beso desde otra galaxia, Holly.**


End file.
